Hanged King
The Hanged King is an enigamitc deity from the universe of the SCP-Foundation, that is largely based on Hastur and The King in Yellow. History Origin The Hanged King was once the ruler of the city-state of Alagadda, where he governed as a corrupt tyrant, suppressing and exploiting monarch. He indulged himself in base pleasures and possibly practiced ancient, dark magic from the abyss. Eventually most of the people of Alagadda rebelled against their King, setting his palace on fire and killing all who were loyal to him, including his court jester. The King was captured, and his crown and robes were ripped away from him, being replaced with rags and chains. His jaw was then broken and he was forced to crawl through the streets of the city, while being mocked, kicked pelted with filthy things by his former subjects, who all cheered loudly. In responce he only mumbled unholy words, which frightened the people, who in turn cheered louder in order to silence him. The King was hanged outside the city on a hill, and while suffocating to death, he continued to mutter unholy words until he died. He was originally left to hang, to be feasted on by crows and maggots, but as nothing touched the dead body, the people burried him in a shallow grave. After this, the people started to rob the palace of their former ruler, indulging themselves in his riches. The next day, crows started to gather around the grave of the dead King and strange noises could heard from beneath the earth, though this was only heard by a homeless man, who was dismissed the rest of the people. The day after that, the river that flew through the city turned red and started to smell like human blood, and many citizens fell ill, started to bleed and tremble and were bound by chains. Those who stole from the palace suffered the most, growing weak and eventually dying. On the third day the illness lifted, but the people became suicidal, cutting their faces and slitting their throats, and their blood poured through the city into the red river. Madness speard and most animals save for the crows also fled the city in this time. On that very same day, having refused to die and having bargained with the souls of others, the King rose from his grave and travelled through the city, back to his palace. There he sat down on a throne covered with rusted spikes, which pearced his flesh and brought agony to his soul. Despite the pain, he remained silent for a moment, until the palace began to tremble and the red river boiled. The crows started to circle the city and pecked any surviving subjects to death. The Hanged King himself was now bound to the seat permanently and his undead court jester approached him, offering a silver chalice of blood, which the King took, but due to his trembling hands, dropped on the floor, spilling the blood. This led to the dead throughout the city to rise again, now in twisted, inhumane form, whose faces were covered in masquerade masks. The dead started a continuous carnival through the street, acting like the previous days had just been a plays or act, and depraved acts such as orgies became common place on the streets. The Hanged King himself started to scream at this, but his death had made him unable to make any sounds, which led him to weep in silence. The crows laughed and flew away, though they would always watch over the city, which now became an interdimensional nexus (SCP-2264-B), which could accessed by numoerous interdimensional entry points called known as Janus Gate. During the uprising the scholars and artists had decided to run and leaved the city before the hanging. Despite their escape, they suffered from Nightmares, which showed the new vile form of the city. These dreams would influence them to create works of art, theatre or literature based on the Hanged King and the city around him, which would spread his influence and make everyone who views said adaptations accessible to the King. Live Alagadda The Hanged King (now SCP-2264-5) is still stationary within Alagadda, and cannot move. Because of this, he uses SCP-2263, also known as The Ambassador of Alagadda, as an mobile agent, who travels throughout the city and wider multiverse. The Ambassador has traveled as far as Adytum, where he met Grand Karcist Ion Over eons many have come to city, either in order to participate in the carnival and/or orgies of the twisted, vaguely humanoid inhabitants or in order seeking the boon of the King. The Play One notable Janus Gate was located in the Martin Tower of the Tower of London, created by Northumberland Lord Henry Percy in the 17th century, which would later be known as SCP-2264-A. Percy's friend, famous playwright Christopher Marlowe traveled through the gate into Alagadda, where the Ambassador would influenced the playwright to write The Hanged King's Tragedy, a five-act Caroline-era revenge tragedy, which would later be known as SCP-701. The play, when performed, has the chance in triggering an anomalous psychotic events, which always leads to a human sacrifice and mass suicide, killing all performers and parts of the audience. Surviving audience members will go on a murderous rampage for the next 24 hours, before calming down. A hooded figure is also often been seen during the rehersals of the play as well as during the play itself, desiganted as SCP-701-1, who is considered to be the same as the Ambassador of Alagadda. It is speculated that the plays has to far killed at least ten thousand people, if not more. Henry Percy also tried to stop Christopher Marlowe from publishing the play, though without success. SCP-Articels *SCP-701 *SCP-2264 Links on other wiki *Hanged King - Villains wiki *SCP-701-1 - SCPOneCanonProject wiki *Hanged King - VS Battles Wiki *Hanged King - Omniversal Battlefield Wiki Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Articles including information from the Mythos Influenced Works Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:SCP Foundation (Cthulhu Mythos)